MadnessMouth AKA Derrik Jenkins
About 'MadnessMouth' Lot's of people choose to forget the story of Derrik Jenkins. Some know him as Derick Jones. Others as Derrik Jenkins. Some know him as MadnessMouth - A chilling and horrific deformity of a man, said to live in Springfield, Massachusetts, USA. Derick Jones was your average guy. He liked softball, loved fast food, and loved his wife even more than that. Derick and his wife were a cute, quiet, and mostly keeping-to-themselves couple living in a four bedroom house in Boston, Massachusetts. Derick was diagnosed with fibolnebminia - A rare and horrible disease, affecting the mind mostly, or so doctors thought initially. Once Derick was quarantined, his wife never saw him again. It was a sad day for all concerned, however worst of all was that after the doors of his special clinic (set up in Springfield, MA) were closed, chained and bolted, Derick was alone. He eventually freed himself from the chains that kept him to the bed, and started literally going crazy. It is said, at night mostly if you were standing outside the large room he was 'stored' in, you could hear scratching and inaudible talking coming from inside. One man stated he heard what sounded like a gargling sound mixed with a chainsaw one night, and other eye-witnesses report just as strange things. The reason Doctors had to quarantine Derick was because of their own personal health. Four men were assigned to him, day and night, in shifts. One man didn't return for his shift, and left notes next to the bed of a sleeping Derick; He talks in his sleep. He tells me his name is Derrik. Not Derick. Most people spell it wrong, he says. Another note goes on to say He told me tonight he devoured 17 babies last night, when we were sleeping. He used the bones to construct a unicorn model, and then gave it to a little girl in the street. He then told me the unicorn entered the girls body in the night, through her vagina and internally combusted her body. I will quit my job tonight. First it was the talking, the muttering. Now it's... almost like it's... real. Every time I close my eyes, I see Derick's mutated face there, I see 17 dead babies laying beside his bed, I see the little girl screaming in agony. One Doctor committed suicide. For personal reasons, his name cannot be displayed at this time. The day things got extremely messed up was the day that Derick's wife won a petition to the government, to visit him for one day only. Everyone was given a hazmat suit, for protection. Armed guards were sent in also. It was very emotional for Derick's wife, even before they stepped foot in the room! Doctors that day called it 'The Clinik'. As soon as they entered, a gust of a disgusting smell hit all. One of the armed guards later described it as morning breathe, combined with fecal matter and sweat built up for years. Derick had only been in that room for 4 months mind, but he was pretty much rotting away. Nobody saw Derick for a few seconds as they entered, mainly because of the smell. They backed up and entered again two minutes later. As soon as a Doctor noticed the broken shackles on the bed, the guards were put on alert. Seconds later, a sloppy sound was heard, and various clicks and cracks much like someone cracking their knuckles over and over. Derick emerged from the darkness. The torch lights practically burnt his eyes. Turn them off... He said. One guard did, however one kept his light on. His neck instantly broke and he fell to the ground. Darkness had consumed everybody in the room. Derick's wife spoke; Derick... It's me honey. How are you feeling? What has happened here? What is written on the walls!? READ it BITch... IT spELLS D-E-R-R-I-K. ThaTS MY NAME NOW!!!!! Derick replied. He let out a screech and a horrible laugh, much like a dying elderly person. His throat then made various noises like 'The Grudge' one man described. Derick... Let these men help you. Derick? I can't see y... OH MY GOD DERICK! An eye witness standing outside said that is the last thing he heard, and immediately after he took a photo before an armed guard ran out, the doors slammed shut and huge bangs were heard from inside. The man said he could hear churning and screams from inside, with Derick's wife included. Her screams drowned out everything in the immediate area, including cars. After the noises had died down, scratching could be heard again... And whispering when the eye witness went up close and put his ear to the side of the room. He said the whispering was that of a female, and the last words of Mrs. Jenkins. Save yourselves... destroy everything. KILL YOUR CHILDREN The room went silent after that. The one eye witness said he ran home, and developed the picture he had taken. The results... Derick's shocking appearance (See below). Said eye witness is now in hospital, with an extreme case. HIV, Cancer of 40-different types, and even radiation in his blood. A world-first. Maybe you shouldn't look into his eyes.